


sweetest thing

by komorebinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing Lessons, Love Confessions, M/M, i just love seungjin, this is cheesy af, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebinnie/pseuds/komorebinnie
Summary: Seungmin just wanted to know what it felt like to kiss someone.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 205





	sweetest thing

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i got cavities writing this
> 
> [title inspiration](https://open.spotify.com/track/3XFlKoTOgfMzUJmpwFp0ri?si=mrafHKzSQaeEAUmeFsq0QA)

To say the least, Seungmin was losing his mind.

“Minnie, what’s on your mind? I can hear you worrying from here.” Hyunjin asked while staring at Seungmin from his bed.

Seungmin rolled his eyes at his friend.

“Hyunjin, stop procrastinating and go finish your homework.” Seungmin answered while trying to avoid Hyunjin’s concerned gaze.

“I’m not the one who’s daydreaming over there." Hyunjin replied with a chuckle. "Come on Min, just tell me what's bothering you.” Hyunjin insisted with a pout.

If Seungmin was going to be honest with himself, he was probably just being dumb.

The problem is that he couldn’t stop thinking about how all of his classmates were so ahead of him when it came to the topic of kissing and relationships. Even though Hyunjin had been his best friend since they were kids, he normally didn’t discuss this kind of stuff with him. But sometimes he just really wanted to know what it felt like to kiss someone...

“Minnie, what is wrong with you?”

Seungmin was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a very close and very concerned Hyunjin standing right in front of him with his face just a few centimeters away from his. "Are you sick or something?" Hyunjin asked while placing one of his hands on Seungmin's forehead, trying to check his temperature.

Seungmin screamed while falling backward and landing on the floor with a loud thud.

_“What the fuck, Hyunjin?!_ I could have died!!” Seungmin screamed while Hyunjin laughed at his friend's dramatic reaction.

“Oh my God, stop being such a drama queen Minnie!” Hyunjin said while standing up. “But please, just tell me what’s on your mind. You’re my best friend. You know that, right?” The boy asked while sitting in front of Seungmin on the floor.

Hyunjin's hair was a bit messy from lying on his bed for a long time so Seungmin tried to pet it down. Hyunjin looked at him with a questioning gaze that made him blush and look away from his friend's face. _Why did he have to be so damn handsome?_

“It’s nothing Hyunjin. Just drop it.”

_“Oh,_ so this is how we’re going to do this?” Hyunjin said with a wicked expression on his face.

“Jinnie _wha-_ ” Seungmin screamed as Hyunjin started attacking him with tickles.

“I’ll only stop if you tell me what you were thinking about.” Hyunjin said while continuing to tickle an already panting Seungmin.

“Tell. me. what. you. were. thinking. about” Each word being a poke to Seungmin's ribs.

“Wait-" Seungmin tried to say between his laughs. "YAH, OKAY JINNIE I’LL TELL YOU FOR FUCK’S SAKE” Seungmin yelled at Hyunjin who was now on top of him with both hands on each side of his face.

When Seungmin registered the situation they were in he scrambled to get up with a blush blossoming on his face.

“Okay, spill.” Hyunjin demanded, now sitting in front of Seungmin on a somehow safe distance.

“It’s honestly nothing. It’s dumb.”

“Min, I’m sure it isn’t dumb. I mean, if it’s troubling enough to keep your mind away from your homework then it is definitely important, you nerd.” Hyunjin teased, trying to lighten up the mood.

“ _Hey,_ I’m not a nerd.”

“Uh, yes you are but stop avoiding my question.”

Seungmin sighed resignedly.

“I haven’t kissed anybody yet.” He mumbled, almost inaudibly.

“Minie, I couldn’t catch a word of what you said.”

“I haven’t had my first kiss.” He mumbled once more.

“What?!”

“I HAVEN'T KISSED A SINGLE LIVING BEING YET” Seungmin finally said, almost screaming.

Seungmin quickly closed his eyes and hid his face between his hands in embarrassment.

“God, I’m so dumb. This is so embarrassing. That’s why no one wants to kiss me.”

Suddenly Seungmin felt a pair of hands on his own, prying them away from his face while holding them.

“Minnie, look at me.” Hyunjin started carefully.

Seungmin slowly opened his eyes.

“First of all, you’re not a disaster, you’re just fine. And honestly, you shouldn’t be embarrassed about not having kissed anyone yet,” Hyunjin said while looking at him. “But if that’s bothering you so much, I think maybe I can help you out.”

Seungmin looked at his best friend with a disbelieving expression. “What do you mean you can help me out?”

“I could kiss you.”

Seungmin had to check if he was still breathing.

_“What?”_

“I mean, I have kissed some people before and I wouldn’t mind teaching you, or just showing you how it feels.”

“Wait, are you serious?! Have you lost your mind Hyunjin?!” 

“Minnieeee it’s not a big deal! I just want to help my best friend out!!”

Seungmin was at this exact moment of his short life completely freaking out. _Hyunjin had just offered to kiss him? His best friend?_ Seungmin couldn’t believe that this was happening, he must have been dreaming. Such a handsome person like Hyunjin would never be attracted to someone like Seungmin. But then again, Hyunjin said that this was only about helping him out.

“... okay”

“Wait, really?”

“... yeah”

“Oh, okay, so, uhh, do you want to do it now?” Hyunjin asked with an uncertain tone.

“God, yes Jinnie now, let’s just get this over with.” Seungmin snapped, his face resembling a tomato.

“Okay so...” Hyunjin said while cupping one of Seungmin’s cheek with his hand. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah.” Seungmin barely managed to whisper.

Hyunjin slowly nodded his head and licked his lips.

_Fuck. There’s no way this was actually happening._

Hyunjin started to lean in and Seungmin closed his eyes. Just when Seungmin started thinking that maybe Hyunjin had backed away, he felt a pair of plump lips on his. Hyunjin stayed still for a few beats and then pulled away.

“Was this okay?”

Siren noises and the loud thumping of his heart was all Seungmin could hear at that moment but still he managed to answer a breathless “Yes”.

Hyunjin then leaned in again and captured Seungmin’s lips. This time he deepened the kiss and started moving a little. Seungmin was completely still. Hyunjin pulled away laughing lightly.

“Min, you know you can also move, right? You don’t have to be nervous about this.” Hyunjin tried to comfort the younger while smiling a little.

Seungmin’s eyes were fixed on Hyunjin’s smile. After feeling how soft and plump his best friend's lips were, Seungmin just couldn’t get enough.

Without answering the other boy, in a moment of confidence, Seungmin surged forward and captured Hyunjin’s lips, slowly kissing it. Hyunjin let out a surprised gasp but quickly recovered and started kissing Seungmin back.

Their kiss started to get heated when Hyunjin slid his tongue through Seungmin’s lips while proceeding to suck on his friend's tongue. Seungmin began running his hands through Hyunjin’s long black hair while massaging his scalp. At that, Hyunjin let out a pleased sound and suddenly grabbed Seungmin’s waist, while leading him to sit on his lap.

Seungmin didn’t complain about the new lack of distance between their bodies and just kept on kissing his friend. Hyunjin started to rub circles on Seungmin’s waist, which sent shivers down his spine. They continued to make out for some minutes until Seungmin had to pull away to catch his breath.

_“Wow”_ Seungmin gasped, completely breathless.

“How was that for a first kiss?” Hyunjin asked while looking completely disheveled with strands of hair sticking in every direction.

“Okay I guess.” Seungmin answered trying to act nonchalant while looking at this lap.

Seungmin let out a surprised yelp when Hyunjin suddenly grabbed his waist, pulling him closer.

“Jinnie!” Seungmin exclaimed while hitting Hyunjin’s arm lightly.

“You’re just so cute. I honestly don’t know how I resisted you for so long.”

_“Wait, what?”_

“You have no idea how long I have wanted to kiss you like that.”

Okay. Seungmin must be dreaming. There was no way his best friend had just said that.

“You like me?!”

“Yes Minnie, I have liked you for the longest time.”

“Am I dreaming? I think I’m going to pass out.”

Hyunjin tilted his head up, giving Seungmin a peck on his lips.

“Does this feel like a dream to you?”

“To be honest? Yeah, it does.” Seungmin answered still completely winded from the unexpected events that had just happened.

“God, I can’t believe I like such a dork.”

“Hey!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Hyunjin said while holding Seungmin’s face with his hands. “But seriously Minnie, I like you so much that I just want to fill you up with kisses.”

“I mean, no one’s stopping you” Seungmin mumbled, a light blush on his cheeks.

Hyunjin laughed and leaned in again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic like, ever and i wrote it 100% on impulse because i am so stressed and i couldn’t sleep. also because i love the kissing lesson trope so so much and there are basically no skz fics with this tag so i was like, guess i’ll have to write it myself hehe
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/komorebinnie), let's be moots!


End file.
